


Dreamed

by AngstPuppy (TKShaw)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKShaw/pseuds/AngstPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Jim learn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamed

## Dreamed

by AngstPuppy

Author's website:  <http://sweetsorrow.populli.net/index.htm>

Petfly and others own the boys, I set them free.

This is the first in an in-progress series of stories called Pieces of Leather: Snippets From a D/s Relationship. Many thanks to the members of the sentinelbdsm list who said "More!"

* * *

I lay spread-eagled on our bed, face down, my ass raised in the air by the two soft pillows that lay under my hips, cradling my cock in their downy comfort. My eyes are blind, covered in silken cloth as black as the night surrounding us. My wrists and ankles are secured at each corner of the bed by velvety ropes, wound round soft cloth on each limb. Even in my bondage, perhaps even more so, I am cherished by the one who owns me, body and soul. 

I feel him crawl onto the bed behind me, settling between my spread legs. He can see what I can only imagine. My body spread out before him like an offering. It is. I am. An offering to my one and only god. Blasphemy? Perhaps. But it is true. I will hold no other before my Master. I can feel his hands as he leans over me. They skim the surface of my body, starting at each shoulder, working toward my neck. Barely millimeters above my skin and yet not touching, I can still feel the warmth as they move down over my back towards the mound of my ass. I can't help it, I try to raise myself up toward those wonderful hands. I receive a sharp smack to my right ass cheek for my error. 

"I told you to lay still James." 

"I'm sorry Master." 

"Do it again and you will be." 

"Yes, Sir." 

His hands return to my body, touching this time. Stroking and massaging fingers gripping, delving deep into muscles too long tightened from the stresses of the world in general and the part I play in it, cop, protector of the people. But the world cannot interfere here, and I gradually relax into the softness under me and the hard hands and warm body above me. Bound, I am free. Free to let go and simply feel. I feel tears prick at my eyes, ready to fall and wet the blindfold that shuts out the world. Master has said that a good massage loosens the emotions as well as the body. It certainly seems true here and now. I not only feel his hands upon me, I can feel the love transmitted through his hands to my heart and soul. 

A hard pinch, on the opposite ass cheek this time, brings me back from my near zone. 

"Stay with me James. This is certainly much more fun if you're here with me." 

I nod, knowing he can see me in the light of the candles he has lit about the room. The massage changes, the strokes becoming caresses, light sweeps of his fingers up and down my sensitized back, over my ass and down my thighs. Back up again they come, pausing this time at the crevice that begs for his touch. I feel him move to the side to pick up the bottle of lube laying on the bed. Soon one teasing finger is running up and down the needy crevice. I concentrate very very hard on not moving. Master will take away his touch if I do not obey. And I want so much to please him. The finger teasing me delves deeper and deeper, until it is brushing over the entrance to my body with every stroke, but not yet going in. The finger is driving me crazy, now circling my hole with smooth, strong swipes, yet still not entering me. I need....I need... I can feel my body trembling more with each stroke, and Master's voice comes to me, asking the question I still haven't found the answer to in my own mind. 

"What do you need James? My fingers, my tongue, my cock? Tell me love, tell me." 

"Anything Master! It doesn't matter, just..." 

And Master's hand stops its' delicious torture, pulls away as he sits back. I have fucked up. 

"It doesn't matter?" His voice is cold, and I tremble for a completely different reason now. "You truly don't care what you have shoved up your ass?" 

"Master, I..." 

"Quiet!" 

I hear myself whimper and I am ashamed. I am not afraid of any punishment Master should decide to apply. No, I am ashamed because I have displeased and upset the one so dear to me. I hear him take a deep cleansing breath and his next words are a little more relaxed, a little less cold. A little, but not much. I hear the tube of lube being opened and for one brief second I have hope that Master has chosen to overlook my indiscretion and will fuck me with that lovely cock of his after all. But I know that that is not Master's way and my small hope is dashed when I feel my cheeks being spread and the slick hardness of a plug probe at my hole. 

"Well, then if it really doesn't matter, then you won't mind if I fill your ass with this cold, hard, dead piece of plastic." He pushes the plug into me and then begins a rough fucking of my ass with just the first couple of inches. It is just enough to keep me stimulated while he tells me what I have lost for this night. 

"You could have my warm loving mouth on you. You could have my hot cock fucking you so hard and deep you wouldn't know where I end and you begin." He shoves the plug deep and I hear the pop as the wide end enters me and is stopped by the flare on the end. I moan, but he ignores me and sits back and I hear him unzip his pants and pull out his hard cock. He is close enough to me that I can feel the heat radiating from it. I hear him, oh god, fisting his cock as he continues to speak, his voice rough with anger and passion. "All you had to do was tell me what you wanted. But obviously you are a slut who doesn't care what he has shoved into him, as long as it's something!" The last word is spit out harshly and I feel his hot cum splatter against my ass and back. It is almost enough to make me come too, but I know better. That would only serve to make my already angry Master furious. He doesn't like to be angry and he absolutely hates to be angry at me. 

I can feel his hands once more. They are smoothing the cum over my skin like some precious body lotion. The hands are soothing now, but I know what is coming. I deserve it. In actuality I crave it. 

"You know what I have to do love." 

"Yes Master." 

"You have to learn. It's OK to ask for what you want. It's OK to want." I hear him pick the paddle up and I try not to tense my muscles. "Keep touch at normal love. Not a notch up or down. I will know." 

"Yes Master." 

With that I feel the air current against my skin as the paddle comes down toward my defenseless ass. The first sharp crack is always a shock, as much from the sound as from the pain. And it does hurt, it hurts like hell. Master is very serious about punishment. While he never submits me to more than 10 to 15 smacks, he makes the most of each one. The first one is just pain, with Master's voice swirling through it. 

"You will learn, love." Another smack, the pain beginning to crawl through my veins, slowly turning to a deep dark pleasure. The paddle comes down again and I feel the vibrations ratchet through the plug stuck deep in me, the pain and pleasure mingling in a heated pool at my groin. "You will learn to tell me what you need." Another crack punctuated the sentence. "You will learn that to need is human." Swift sharp smacks punctuated his last sentence. "You, will, learn, to, do, as, I, say!" With the last smack punctuated word I break, my scream reverberating through the room. 

"Yes Master. Oh, yes, I'll be good, I'll be good, illbegoodillbegoooooooooo!" 

And I wake, with sticky sheets, a scream sore throat and a lover next to me looking at me with worried eyes. Fuck. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah Chief." God my voice sounded hoarse. 

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" 

I close my eyes, knowing that even though it was only a dream, that I am going to have to do what my dream Master said. I am going to have to learn to ask for what I need. 

* * *

End Dreamed by AngstPuppy: sweetsorrow@populli.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
